


Wishes and Dry Erase Boards

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Endgame, Snorkeling, Traveling, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A vacation over Christmas with long-time girlfriend Darcy Lewis to Socotra Island gives Ron the perfect backdrop for a very important question. Hopefully the sights and sand aren't the only things memorable about this trip.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Christmas in July 2020, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Wishes and Dry Erase Boards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot Fanfiction's Christmas In July 2020 and Tropes & Fandoms 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo 2020, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice 2020, and Excelsior Fanfiction's Bingo 2019.
> 
> CiJ pairing, location, and word prompt: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley; Socotra Island, Yemen; Snorkeling  
> T&F trope: Holiday  
> MMF bingo square I2: Cuddling  
> WWC Cast the Dice trope: Bed/blanket sharing  
> EF bingo square O5: Christmas
> 
> Many thanks to FaeOrabel and Squarepeg72 for their help with this little tale. If there are any errors after they read this over, the are my own. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or any part of the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

_December 2025_

"Oh, Ron, this is stunning," Darcy whispered as the spectacular view of the Arabian Sea came into focus from the top of the Homhil Plateau. To see the array of trees, including the otherworldly Dragon's blood trees, along their hike from the campsite, had been nothing short of amazing but paled in comparison to the view from the infinity pool.

They were near the top of the plateau, overlooking the beach below and had an unimpeded view of the water for miles.

"Come on," Ron said.

Darcy turned to see that her boyfriend already had his shirt off and was toeing off his shoes and socks. Grinning, Darcy quickly followed Ron.

They were just starting their second week of vacation on the island of Socotra a couple of hundred miles south of mainland Yemen, and their guide and driver brought them to a campsite within the Homhil Protected Area last night. The couple planned to stay for a couple of days, and Darcy was glad Farooq talked them into the extra day.

Slipping into the pool behind Ron, Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. The calming, warm water felt amazing on her skin. The couple swam over to the far side of the infinity pool where Farooq explained that a small ledge was situated that they could stand on and appreciate the view while still enjoying the pool's waters.

Resting her head against Ron's shoulder, Darcy sighed. "Thank you so much for this," she told him. "I didn't know how much I needed this trip until we got to this spot."

Shifting, Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're very welcome, love. I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself too because I needed this also. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but ever since everyone was returned, my mum has been super clingy. Samhain was bad enough, and I can only imagine how she is right now during Christmas."

Darcy poked him in the side. "How can you say that? Your mother is a sweetheart."

"That's because she adores you," Ron said. He grinned, "Much more than she ever has me."

She laughed, "That's because your mother has had to deal with you for over forty-five years."

Placing his free hand over his heart, Ron gasped before joining in Darcy's mirth. "I'd argue with you, but you're right."

"Of course I am," Darcy replied cheekily.

Shaking his head, Ron pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

Pulling back from Darcy's soft skin, Ron settled next to her on their mat. "Lying here stargazing with you," Ron murmured.

She hummed, "Hmm, I think I have to agree with you, although, the view from Shoab Beach was even better than our view from the Homhil infinity pool today."

"It didn't hurt that we had the beach to ourselves the whole time," Ron agreed.

Darcy smirked. "Oh yeah, it was a good thing we had the whole beach to ourselves."

"I still have sand in places I shouldn't," Ron grumbled.

The shaking of his chest and shoulders told Darcy that he wasn't that put out. "You'll survive," she said with a grin, "plus, you're a wizard, use your wand."

"If we were alone, I'd show you how well I can use my wand," Ron replied as he started to tickle Darcy's side.

"Don't you dare, Mr Weasley," she scolded. "Lay back down and enjoy the night skies with me."

"Spoilsport," Ron teased as he settled back down next to her.

Snuggling into his side, Darcy pointed just to their right. "Look—a shooting star. Make a wish."

Closing his eyes, Ron made his wish. A smile spread across his lips as he thought about his wish.

"Did you make it a good one?" Darcy asked.

"The best," Ron replied as he squeezed her closer to him.

* * *

"Mr Weasley, Miss Lewis, the instructor is ready for you," a voice said above them as they partially blocked the sunlight.

Opening her eyes, Darcy saw Farooq standing above them. "Come on, Ron," she said as she disentangled herself from her boyfriend. "It's time to go snorkeling!"

Ron was slow to follow Darcy, he didn't mind swimming as they've done throughout their trip so far, but the thought of being underwater for an extended period of time made him pause. He blamed Voldemort and his locket horcrux for nearly drowning his best mate. If it hadn't been for Ron, Harry would have died all those years ago.

Joining Darcy and their instructor, Ron listened as he explained how everything that they would be using worked. Sami, their instructor, explained his history and certification in not only snorkeling but also scuba diving. After their lesson, Ron still wasn't entirely comfortable, but their instructor's history helped ease some of his concerns. Plus, Darcy was so excited and learning to snorkel was something she had wanted to do for a long time, and he would do anything for her.

An idea popped into his head, and he grinned, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, especially if this new idea worked the way he wanted it to. He'd planned to ask on their last day, but he thought this would be better.

Walking over to Sami, Ron explained his idea to the young man who offered his help.

After speaking with him, Ron followed Sami's instructions and joined Darcy in the crystal clear waters of the Di Hamri Marine Conservation Area.

Once he was floating along and able to see that it wasn't as bad as he initially thought, Ron relaxed and started enjoying himself. To be able to see the fish, coral, and other marine life so clearly and so close was awe-inspiring.

A tapping on Ron's shoulder pulled his attention away from the purple and greens of the coral below.

It was Sami. He had a whiteboard and pen in his hand.

Taking both objects from him, Ron popped his head out of the water to write on the board. Once he was happy with what he had, he handed the pen back to Sami. Finding where Darcy was, Ron made his way over to her. Tapping her leg, Ron waited for her to turn around.

Darcy jumped at the feeling on her leg and turned around.

Ron watched as she started to glare at him through the mask, but quickly her glare transformed into one of surprise.

He grinned around the snorkel in his mouth as she nodded enthusiastically. Pointing towards the surface, Ron pushed his equipment on top of his head.

Darcy righted herself and pulled the mask and snorkel from her face. "You sneaky man!" She accused.

Grinning, Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

"That's debatable sometimes," Darcy said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "but I'll make an exception today."

He laughed, "Good."

Ron was vaguely aware of Sami taking the whiteboard from his hand as he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
